mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Fighter Fly
Fighter Flies are bug enemies that debuted in the early Mario series game, Mario Bros.. Profile They wear blue masks around their eyes and do not have much of a good speed. Instead of walking, they bounce around for moving one place to another. In Mario Bros., they make what is thought to be a "ringing" sound before one of them enters the stage. Nomenclature In English languages, Fighter Flies were referred with the same name in Mario Bros. and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga/''Bowser's Minions. Fighter Flies were called different Japanese names in video games: *In ''Mario Bros., it is called ハエさん (Hae-san). *In Super Mario All-Stars and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga/''Bowser's Minions'', it is called ハエまる (Haemaru). Appearances Mario Bros. Fighter Flies are one of the myriad of pests that appear from the pipes to attack Mario and Luigi. They debut in the sixth phase. After emerging, a Fighter Fly will hop across the platform, which means the player has to time their jumps perfectly to strike one. In early versions of Mario Bros., the designs for these enemies feature large toothy scowls and shiny eyes. However, their design was reworked for the multiplayer mode in the Super Mario All-Stars remake of Super Mario Bros. 3. In this game, they have large, white eyes with black pupils, while their scowls have been replaced with small closed mouths. Their heads are a light orange color, and they have noses. Their design was further developed in many iterations of the game for Game Boy Advance games. This includes additional colors and speeds depending on how many times they have been flipped over. Remakes Fighter Flies also make an appearance in Luigi Bros.. Like other enemies, they retain their behavior from Mario Bros., which Luigi Bros. is based off of. They also appear in NES Remix, serving as enemies and level objectives for some of the challenges and remixes that are based on Mario Bros.. Super Mario Land In Super Mario Land, Mario can find the |フーライ|Fūrai|Fly}} in Birabuto Kingdom. Flies move the same way in Mario Bros.. After defeating a Fly, Mario earns 400 points. Other appearances ''Mario & Luigi series'' Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga/''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Fighter Flies are also common enemies in the Stardust Fields Beanbean Side location in the game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions. They have 6 HP'HP' abbreviates from Heart Point. in Bowser's Minions, but 5 HP in Superstar Saga. They attack Mario and Luigi very slowly. Also in that game, not only are there Fighter Flies but there are similar enemies called Super Flies. These Flies have a better speed than the Fighter Fly and attack at a higher movement. Game data Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Other data ''Super Mario Land *'Virtual Console Manual': "This creature is always buzzing around. Defeat it by stomping on it from above." Notes References See also: *Super Fly Navigation de:Fliegmut fr:Mouchak es:Recluta Zzz it:Calabrotto no:Fighter Fly da:Fighter Fly Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Mario Land Category:Insects